


Killer Instinct

by TheDreamer240



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drug Dealer Beelzebub (Good Omens), F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible non-con, Possible smut, Serial Killer Gabriel (Good Omens), very graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: "Most people think that being a serial killer automatically means you have some form of mental illness or maybe your parents abused you, both of these things, in Gabriel’s case, were incorrect; at least, not from what he knew."Growing up, Gabriel learned, was that people didn't generally consider it  'normal' to wonder how one could get away with murder. Not at his age, anyways. It started out as just curiosity, a fixation. Like any kid, he wondered how the human body worked, why did our hearts beat? Why do we need lungs to breathe? Etc. But growing up? well you’ll see."Takes place before my friend mothmansantennae's fic A Casual Business Affair. Following Gabriel growing up into the (almost-)heartless serial killer he is in the present AU Universe. (Linked in beginning notes)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Implied Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothmansantennae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmansantennae/gifts).



> This is a Kid-Fic based on my wonderful friend  mothmansantennae's Fic  A Casual Business Affair


	2. Average Fixations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is around 8-9 years old here.

Growing up, Gabriel learned, was that people didn't generally consider it “normal” to wonder how one could get away with murder. Not at his age, anyways. It started out as just curiosity, a fixation. Like any kid, he wondered how the human body worked, why did our hearts beat? Why do we need lungs to breathe? Etc. But growing up? well you’ll see.

  
Most people think that being a serial killer automatically means you have some form of mental illness or maybe your parents abused you, both of these things, in Gabriel’s case, were incorrect; at least, not from what he knew.

  
To be entirely honest Gabriel was very charismatic as a child, still is, he had many friends all through his school career. His parents were two middle class fathers, one in law enforcement, the other a librarian; they absolutely spoiled him. They never knew about his morbid creativity and curiosity, despite giving a clear indication of his interests. Ripping apart a stuffed animal they had bought him one year, finding it they assumed he was playing doctor, when in fact he was just disemboweling the poor thing. 

  
_“Gabriel Allen Fell!” His dad had scolded him, but relaxed as his spouse,_ — _or as Gabriel called him: father_ — _rested a calm hand on his shoulder, “It's quite alright dear, I bet he was just pretending that it was a patient, right Gabriel?”_

_He answered with a small nod, reaching for the mutilated bear. The other sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “alright, but no more cutting up your stuffed animals.” Gabriel nodded again._

_  
__“How about we fix up something to eat, yeah? I was thinking about crepes! How about that, Gabe? Are you hungry?”_

 _  
__Gabriel shook his head, he was an extremely picky eater, preferring things like broccoli over sweets, and his father, while he usually made quite the variety of dishes, tended to add sugar if he could. He didn't like how it felt on his tongue, the sweet flavors always tasting sour or almost metallic. It wasn't a bad thing he supposed, preferring vegetables over a piece of cake, although if you asked anyone other than his parents they would think it was unusual for a child to dislike sweets. “I’m alright for now, thank you father.” he took a pause to think, “can I go to work with you today, I wanted to finish reading the book I found.”_

 _  
__His father smiled and adjusted his small circular glasses up the bridge of his nose, “of course, dear boy.” They both went to head to the kitchen before his dad turned around, expression soft but sturn, “you will have to come down to eat soon though, Gabriel, the whole plate.” he smiled and snickered as he saw Gabriel cringe, “I’ll tell you what, I'll make you your favorite for dinner tonight, alright?” as Gabriel smiled and nodded, his dad moved to leave a small kiss on his forehead and left the room._

 _  
__When the time came, after Gabriel finished everything off his plate he got dressed and ready to leave with his father to the library. He had been reading a book on The Zodiac Killer, the people he had killed, and how he had killed them. To anyone else he was most definitely way too young to read a book with such topics, but who's to say he wasn’t just interested in being a detective when he grew up. Besides, the reading level was way past what people would consider for his age. Knowing that gave the kid some well deserved pride. Something that those around him would see even more as he grew older._

 _  
__After he finished the last page Gabriel got up to look for a new one, carefully placing the book in the correct spot and scanned for a new one, coming across the title: “How to Commit the Perfect Murder” and plucked it off the shelf turning to the first page, now this was interesting._

__


	3. Head Rush

In middle school Gabriel found he enjoyed sports, helped him let out most of his aggression and the pure rush of adrenaline that pumped through his veins was intoxicating. 

  
One of these sports was football, american football to be precise. Today they had practice after school, the first practice of the year. 

  
_ “Alright kids line up! We’re gonna start with some simple stretches and exercises!” The coach shouted from across the field in a booming voice. This would be simple enough, later in the day they would get more into the physical one on one practices, like blocking and tackling, that he looked forward to. _

_ Walking over he moved to stand next to two of his friends on the team, Sandalphon and Jason. Jason was fairly built, but lean in stature, his proportions very deceiving of his actual strength. With a smile Gabriel punched Jason on the arm a little, “how's the girlfriend thing going?” he asked him, before looking over at Sandalphon, who snickered and followed Gabriel’s lead, “Veronica? It's goin’ alright, we’re gonna go to the movies later tonight after practice.”  _

_ That was something Gabriel hadn’t done before, oddly enough he didn't really date despite what everyone at the school thought, but this is only middle school after all, he hadn’t put much thought into it just yet.  _

_ Before Gabriel could think of a reply the coach blew at the whistle around his neck, “We’re gonna start with some regular stretches…”  _

_ Finally, after around 30 minutes of stretching and basic exercises it was time for the tackles, everyone lined up to be paired. Not too much thought was put into it as the coach listed out the names he paired together.  _

_ “Fell, you have Lezinski.”  
_

_ Rufioh Lezinski, a short lanky kid, about half his weight and size. Gabriel held out his hand to his partner who was practically shaking in his empty jockstrap, politely shaking his hand firmly before taking his place a handful of steps back, waiting for the coach to pair everyone up and blow the whistle, “Alright, now you all are going to try and over take your partner, get them to the ground.” he lifted his hand and the ring of the whistle blew through Gabriel’s ears like butter.  _

_ Placing his feet firm on the ground as he took off in a sprint. Outside of football Gabriel did Track and Field, and excelled in Cross Country, the wind against his skin freeing as his body heated up and endorphins and adrenaline kicked into full gear. But right now he had a target, the shaking eighty-five pound fifth grader dead ahead of him. The contact was thrilling as the kid was pummeled to the ground, at that point all Gabriel heard was the blood rushing in his ears as he heard a  _ ‘crack’  _ below him, his breathing heavy as he got back up standing over the kid. His head clearing he could hear crying, the boy in tears as he held his limp arm, Gabriel’s bows raised in shock as he saw the kid in pain, but lacked the empathy to feel much about it, turning to customary responses, “you alright?” he asked, kneeling down beside him, “I didn't mean to go that hard on you.” he lied.  _

_ At this point there was a crowd around them, the coach coming to investigate pushing through the ring of kids, “You alright, kid?” it was rhetorical, of course he wasn't okay. Jason stepped in, “I’ll help take him to the clinic,” he started, before looking at Gabriel. “I’ll come as well.” His voice filled with convincing fake emotion as he reached for Rufioh's uninjured arm, pulling him up, Jason moving to the kids' other side. “Let’s get you to the clinic, okay?” Jason said softly, Rufioh nodded with a sniffle.  _

_ After a few hours of making sure the kid was okay and contacting his parents to get him into the hospital for a cast, Gabriel was finally home, sighing as he set down the duffel bag he usually brought to practice and pulling off his sweaty shirt, he needed a shower after the post work out afterglow had faded, and his thoughts on what had happened were all over the place. Just maybe not in the way that they should be. Reaching down to undo his belt he headed for the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet before closing the door and turning on the water, waiting for it to heat up.  _

_ Why didn't he feel bad about what he did? Why was that rush of success so thrilling and intoxicating? He wanted that feeling again, no he  _ needed  _ it, craved it. Something more, even. His thoughts traveled to what he had been fixated on all his childhood thus far, all the actions those killers took just to get that one last thrill, that rush, and the success of getting away with that. Gabriel smiled, looking in the mirror, already fogging as the steam from the shower fogged up the room. He pulled back the sliding shower door and stepped in, the hot water almost scorching his back, relaxing his tense muscles.  _

_ Maybe that thrill wasn’t something to be afraid of, as long as he learned how to get away with it, he was smart, and his dad was a police officer after all, he had access to what most others wouldn’t. _

_ He just needed a plan.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this so far! I thrive off of comments and Kudos~ 
> 
> not sure if I'm going to include more art within the fic but we shall see!!


End file.
